


Feel My Hands Until The Sun Comes Up

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Creampie, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Orgasms, Size Difference, Size Kink, but only slight, creampie should be something you eat not a sex term, still hate that word, top Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: Lance being so small though in comparison, that’s what made it as amazing as it was. Hunk didn’t even know that was a thing you could get off to until he had Lance underneath him the first time rambling about how big his cock was, how deep he was.





	Feel My Hands Until The Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I wrote smut that wasn't plot heavy! Go Me!

Lance might have been tall but he was also very… small. He was thin and lanky and while he had thickened up a bit over the years of training and fighting the galra he was still very willowy. Hunk would practically wrap his hands all around his waist it was so tiny, and even if he wasn’t light he could still pick him up and sling him over his shoulder like it was no problem at all. Of course Hunk had thickened up over the years also, adulthood catching up to him and while he was still soft and plump there was a lot more muscle underneath his teddy bear like exterior. If anything that made picking up and flinging Lance around easier. Lance was just so…  _ fragile  _ in comparison to him.

It was  _ exciting. _

It had been exciting when they first hooked up in the garrison, and it was exciting now years later and millions of lightyears away from home. Watching Lance strain to take what Hunk gave him, little breaths punched out from his chest in little puffs. Chests heaving, faces red, being buried so deep it seemed to choke him. Hunk could never get enough of the grunts and whines and shaking fingers.

Lance being so small though in comparison, that’s what made it as amazing as it was. Hunk didn’t even know that was a thing you  _ could  _ get off to until he had Lance underneath him the first time rambling about how big his cock was, how deep he was. He had finally looked away from his face down to where he was splitting him open wide and from then on he couldn’t get enough. Hunk found himself in bed with Lance after missions, when they had free time, or when they could sneak away and he couldn’t help but be  _ fascinated  _ as he watched Lance struggle to take him every single time.

Lance was perfect, and Hunk was absolutely starstruck with everything he did and was.

“Your fingers are so  _ big, _ ” Lance hissed, eyes squeezed shut as he bared against the two digits twisting and fucking into him slowly. “Just fuck me already.”

“Not yet,” Hunk breathed, eyes stuck on where he was scissoring him open.

This was something Hunk always insisted on, he knew he was large and hurting someone as small as Lance made him feel sick. Lance was always eager, always wanting to jump right in, and Hunk had found himself wrestling him and holding him still enough to open him up multiple times since they got together. Not that Lance really meant it when he complained. Hunk had no problems making him come multiple times with just his fingers.

Cock was just a lot better though.

Hunk pressed a third finger into Lance, sparing a glance up at his face to see it tucked into the crook of his arm with his teeth imbedded in his lower lip. He was flushed down to his neck and absolutely beautiful and for a moment Hunk took a few seconds to appreciate that he was all his. He twisted his fingers inside that wet heat, reveling in the way the muscles contracted and a low whine escaped Lance’s lips, and rubbed his free hand along shaking hips. Lance’s flushed cock twitched. A bead of slick dripped from the red tip to pool in his abdomen and Hunk took a moment to lick at the mess, savoring the saltiness on his tongue. 

“You look so perfect like this,” Hunk spoke, crooking his fingers into the man’s prostate and rubbing at it insistently. 

Lance groaned in his throat, bucking his hips up to take Hunk’s fingers deeper. “You’re so good to me. Would be the best if you gave me your fat cock.”

Hunk blushed a little as Lance’s words. Years later and he still couldn’t handle the way he liked to talk to him in bed. He sunk his pinky into Lance to make sure he was absolutely ready, spreading his fingers to watch his wet hole gape and tighten hotly around him. 

“Hunk please,” Lance was shaking all over now, fine little trembles that had pride swelling in Hunk’s chest. “I’m ready for you.”

Hunk pulled his fingers free, watched for a moment as Lance clenched on nothing, before he reached for the lube and liberally coated his length. Lots of lube for lots of dick, Lance had jokingly told him once. He wasn’t far off though. Hunk pulled tan legs up over his shoulders and leaned forward practically bending Lance in half. If his boyfriend had any complaints he didn’t voice them, only licked his lip and reached a hand up to brush the hair from Hunk’s sweaty forehead. He nodded for him to continue, to fill him up, and Hunk didn’t leave him waiting.

When the tip of Hunk’s dick sunk into that wet heat his breath was punched from his throat. Lance’s rim fluttered around him as the man moaned into the back of his hand. It was hot, almost scorchingly, and like every time before Hunk tensed up. His breath was shaky as he struggled to get himself in control when every ounce of him wanted to just sink in and fuck Lance into a drooling mess. Lance’s free hand went to Hunk’s hip and clawed at him, trying to drag him closer with a strained and desperate look on his face. Hunk took a moment to take a deep breath and compose himself before slowly pressing deeper into him, looking down to watch as that tiny body opened up to him and took him greedily.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Lance croaked when Hunk’s hips were pressed flush to his ass. “It’s like I can feel you in my throat.”

Hunk tore his eyes away from the wetness that clung to him and leaned down to kiss Lance’s forehead. “You okay?”

“Hunk,” Lance complained exasperated. “I don’t think you could hurt me if you tried after how long you fucked me with your fingers.”

He looked like he had more to say, but Hunk took that moment to rock his hips into him in tiny thrusts and grinding deep every time he bottomed out. Lance’s eyes flew wide, arms flailing to grip Hunk’s arm as he keened. He knew for all of his boy’s bravado he wasn’t ready to be seriously fucked, not with how tight he clung to him and the way his teeth clenched. Hunk rolled into him slowly and waited for him to relax around his cock. 

Lance’s eyes squeezed shut and a wail tore from his throat, fingers scrambling at Hunk and nails digging in deep. He tensed up around the cock in his ass drawing a hiss from Hunk who couldn’t stop watching the way he shook and clung to him. He kept his eyes open even as the pressure around his length made them flutter, not wanting to miss a single moment of this.

When Lance finally calmed down, relaxing and chest heaving Hunk finally spoke. “Did you just come?”

“Don’t act like this hasn’t happened before.” A weak hand swatted at his arm. 

Hunk grinned, leaning down to kiss Lance hard on his lips. He pulled away by a fraction to breathe, “Still catches me by surprise every time, seeing how beautiful you are coming from just my cock.”

Lance groaned and threw his head back. “Keep talking like that and I’ll do it again soon.”

Hunk pulled out of him by a fraction before rolling his hips deep, making Lance shriek. He was too sensitive, Hunk knew, but he had finally relaxed enough around him that they could actually start fucking now. Besides, he knew Lance could take it.

“That’s the goal,” Hunk told him, thumbing gently at the man’s still swollen cock. 

Lance pushed his hand away with a shake of his head, “Don’t, touch my dick too much and this will be over too soon.”

Hunk obliged, placing his hands at his hips instead. “Ready?”

“Come on, big guy,” Lance moaned. “I can take it.”

Hunk rolled his hips harder, pulled out more with his next thrust and worked up to it until he was actually fucking Lance. Long, skinny fingers twisted and tugged at the sheets below them as Lance moaned deeply and bucked his hips. He continued to shake underneath Hunk, still so sensitive from his first orgasm but not complaining in the slightest. God, Hunk loved this man. He took what he could give with moans and smiles and grappling hands. Hunk buried his face into Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent and nipping lightly at the skin. Lance was so hot and tight around him, a vice threatening to push him over with every thrust and every moan. He grunted every time his hips slapped into Lance’s ass. 

Hunk reached down between them, circling his thumb and forefinger around his cock and holding tightly to stave off his orgasm at least for a few moments more. He wanted to get Lance to come around his cock one more time. He was determined not to lose it until then. He adjusted his angle to hit Lance’s prostate directly instead of just brushing hard against it. The effect was immediate, Lance wailing and reaching a hand up to tangle it in Hunk’s hair and  _ tug.  _ It only took a few more thrusts before Lance was shaking violently beneath him, cock drooling onto his stomach but still full, as he came a second time. He tensed up so tightly that Hunk gave in, letting his cock go and coming deep in him as he fucked him through it. Lance whined, high pitched and small, as he felt Hunk spill inside of him all hot and slick. 

Hunk pulled out slowly, replacing his cock with his fingers to fuck the come that came seeping out back in. He crooked his fingers hard into him reveling in the small scream that tore from his boyfriend’s throat.  With his other hand he reached for Lance’s cock managing to thumb the head and stroke it once before Lance was arching into him and spilling over his hand. It was a mess, but Hunk could never really find it in himself to care when it was.

“Jesus christ,” Lance breathed. “You really wrecked me this time.”

Hunk kissed his cheek, patting beside the bed blindly for his shirt so he could clean them off. Eye’s droopy he sat up when he found it. He took a moment to appreciate his come dripping from Lance’s red, gaping ass. The rim twitched on nothing and he had to hold himself back from sinking his fingers in to pull another orgasm out of Lance. The man was already half asleep by then, arm slung over his eyes and breathing deeply, so Hunk shook his head of the thought. Another day, maybe. 

Once Hunk deemed them clean enough he collapsed beside Lance on the small bed, draping a large arm over his side and pulling him closer and tighter to him. Lance mumbled something in response but Hunk was too tired to catch whatever he had said. Face once again buried in Lance’s neck and legs tangled he let himself close his eyes.

Hunk was going to make Lance the best breakfast he could in the morning. He deserved it, especially when he’d be limping for most of the day. Hunk hummed, content, into his boyfriend’s damp skin and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love prostate orgasms, can just keep going (usually) without needing a break.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
